Black Hearts
by Shionlover
Summary: En Francia ocurren muertes misteriosas cometidos por Ghouls, seres desconocidos que subsisten a base de café y carne humana. Los habitantes temen de estas terribles bestias, ¿pero qué sucede en verdad con estos seres? ¿Tienen la capacidad de sentir e mociones? ¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Amor? Tal vez para saberlo hay que ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. Necesito OCs
1. Fichas

**Hola!**

 **Estos últimos días he estado más que corta de inspiración por diferentes circunstancias. Sinceramente me he sentido frustrada porque he intentado hacer nuevos capítulos de cualquiera de mis fics y los he visto como un fracaso. Si vieran cuantos documentos he eliminado durante estas semanas se sorprenderían.**

 **De verdad me he sentido tan poco inspirada que estoy segura de que nadie va a participar xD Si es así, entonces me centraré en mis otros fics, solamente voy a necesitar más tiempo para nivelar mis niveles de estrés.**

 **Haré este fic con la esperanza de que me regrese la inspiración. Después de todo, muchas veces me ha funcionado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá gore y posiblemente situaciones sexuales más adelante.**

En Francia ocurren muertes misteriosas cometidos por Ghouls, seres desconocidos que subsisten a base de café y carne humana. Los habitantes temen de estas terribles bestias, ¿pero qué sucede en verdad con estos seres? ¿Tienen la capacidad de sentir emociones? ¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Amor? Tal vez para saberlo hay que ver la vida desde otro punto de vista.

 **Antes de comenzar con las fichas aquí están algunos datos que deben de tomar en cuenta sobre el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Ghoul:** Es una especie carnívora y caníbal que solo es capaz de alimentarse de Humanos y otros Ghouls. Son muy parecidos a los Humanos físicamente: Normalmente tienen la misma apariencia física e inteligencia que un Humano con excepción de su dieta, mentalidad y biología interna. Los Ghouls poseen una alta capacidad física y son mucho más fuertes que los hombres. Son capaces de mandar a volar a un ser Humano con un golpe si le aplican la fuerza suficiente y pueden penetrar el cuerpo Humano con sus manos desnudas. También son capaces de saltar varios metros de altura. Pueden regenerarse rápidamente si son heridos.

 **Kagune:** es el órgano depredador de un Ghoul que funciona como su arma y garras. Por lo general, es tan roja como la sangre y flexible como el flujo de agua (también llamado el músculo líquido), pero firme y resistente. Cuando se libera, el físico de un ghoul se fortalece, son más resistentes y su movilidad se ve aumentada.

 _ **Existen cuatro tipos de Kagune:**_

 _ **Ukaku**_ _se libera hacia fuera como unas plumas, de la zona de los hombros. Se especializa en ataques de alta velocidad, la mayoría de los usuarios parecen tener una velocidad enorme. El kagune es ligero y se puede utilizar para ataques de alta velocidad contra un adversario, el método primario de ataque consiste en cristalizar el kagune para crear un torrente de alta velocidad de pico como proyectiles,El kagune es perfecto para ataques de corta distancia y de larga distancia, siendo capaces de utilizar su kagune como escudo o como una forma de mejorar sus golpes._

 _ **Koukaku**_ _se libera por debajo del omóplato. Es pesado y extremadamente robusto. De todos los kagunes, tienen la mayor robustez y son especialmente adecuados para la defensa. Normalmente, se forman generalmente en armaduras o escudos._

 _ **Rinkaku** tiene una apariencia similar a tentáculos escamosos y se libera en la parte posterior de la cintura. Un portador rinkaku tiene una potente capacidad de regeneración y su aspecto y estructura peculiar le da un poder de ataque superior. Un rinkaku sobresale en la fuerza bruta. A pesar de esto, son los Kagune más frágiles, por lo que son muy fáciles de romper._

 _ **Bikaku** típicamente tiene una apariencia de cola, y se libera alrededor del coxis. Es bueno para los ataques de media distancia y tiene delito decente, ofensa, defensa y velocidad. Por lo tanto, no tienen fortalezas o debilidades notables como los demás kagune._

 **Investigador Ghoul:** Es un individuo entrenado profesional y especialmente empleado por la Comisión de Contramedidas Ghoul para sus actividades de investigación, control y combate ghoul. Ellos se encargan de la detección y la eliminación de los Ghouls para proteger a los civiles de los Distritos de Tokyo y el resto de la humanidad de cualquier posible daño que puede ser causado por esta especie. Durante sus investigaciones, tienen como objetivo escudriñar las escenas del crimen en busca de rastros de los sospechosos ghoul, exponer sus identidades y neutralizarlos.

 **FICHAS**

 _Nombre y Apellido:_

 _Apodo: (Con este nombre los identificarán los investigadores.)_

 _Edad: (18-21)_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Físico_ _:_

 _Máscara: (Pueden hacerlo lo más sencilla o compleja que quieran)_

 _Kagune:_

 _Gustos y Disgustos:_

 _Familia: (Integrantes, donde se encuentran e historia de la OC con ellos)_

 _Chico: (Kentin, Lysandro, Alexy, Viktor, Castiel, Nathaniel)_

 **Creo que eso es todo. Lamento si parezco muy depresiva en estos días, pero de verdad espero que esto termine pronto n.n**

 **SALUDOS!**


	2. Bienvenido a Niza

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.**

Castiel todavía sentía vívidamente aquel día…

¿En qué momento habían sido encontrados? Se suponía que su grupo era clandestino, que muy pocos estaban enterados de su existencia; pero de alguna desafortunada forma los investigadores llegaron para hacer una masacre.

Castiel había estado fuera del escondite aquel día, y cuando regresó al anochecer todo su mundo dio un giro espectral. El suelo y paredes estaban pintados con enormes cantidades de sangre. Los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros se encontraban tendidos sin vida.

El pelinegro corrió al cuerpo que tuvo más cercano. Una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes. Se encontraba boca abajo y cuando la volteó para sostenerla en brazos, pudo comprobar que estaba muerta. Los ojos de la chica miraban fijamente el cielo estrellado y mientras Castiel tambaleaba dando pasos hacia atrás, se llenaron de gotas de lluvia.

La sangre de todo el lugar comenzó a correr junto con el agua de la lluvia hasta las alcantarillas.

Castiel se dio la tarea de inspeccionar cada cuerpo, tenía fe en poder encontrar un pequeño latido que le diera esperanza. Desgraciadamente todos los cuerpos estaban más fríos que el hielo y ahora estaban empapados por la lluvia. Faltaban algunos cuerpos, incluyendo el de Debrah. Sea lo que haya sucedido con esos cuantos, no regresaron nunca a buscarlo…

Ahora Castiel se encontraba solo. Iba de ciudad en ciudad vagando como un Ghoul nómada y solitario. A pesar de que no se queda más de una semana en un mismo lugar, se tiñó el cabello de rojo por si algún investigador había logrado ubicarlo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad de Niza. Como en cualquier otro lado, los humanos vivían día a día su infinita rutina; despertarse, ir a trabajar, dormir, despertarse…

A veces Castiel sentía que la vida de un humano es demasiado monótona para su gusto. A veces daría lo que fuera por vivir esa triste y aburrida vida por lo menos un día.

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles cerca de la costa, el olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales. Olía demasiado bien y cuando pasó frente a aquella cafetería, no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana.

Había mucha clientela a pesar de que el lugar fuera pequeño. Las meseras llevaban un vestido color vinotinto que les llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, además de tener un delantal blanco por encima y un listón el el cuello del mismo color. Calzaban unos zapatos parecidos a los de las muñecas de porcelana y calcetas largas. Los meseros vestían trajes pulcros y guantes blancos, pareciendo mayordomos.

—La mesa tres quiere dos capuccinos.—dijo una chica de cabello castaño al mesero rubio.

—Estoy un poco ocupado, dile a Kentin que lo haga.—respondió seriamente. Parecía estresado.

—Está atendiendo a las chicas de la mesa cinco. Cuando termines con esos americanos haz lo que te digo.—y sin decir más la chica caminó lejos de él.

El rubio suspiró para después ver a una chica que estaba sentada en la mesa justo por un lado de la ventana. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en un libro muy gordo.

—Amelia, deberías ayudar un poco.

—Hoy es mi día libre, yo solamente vine a hacerles compañía.—dijo sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

Castiel no necesitó verlos con detenimiento para saber que todos esos meseros no eran humanos. No parecían hostiles, principalmente porque ni siquiera se inmutaron con la presencia tan cercana del pelirrojo. Tal vez ellos tampoco lo veían como una amenaza.

Muchos de los clientes eran Ghouls, pero también había humanos. Al parecer Niza era un lugar muy tranquilo; tal vez en otra ocasión entraría a tomar un café.

Se alejó a paso lento con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

* * *

—Vuelvan pronto.—Lysandro se inclinó ante las últimas clientas del café, causándoles leves sonrojos.

Una vez que salieron, todos pudieron relajarse.

—Las humanas pueden ser tan lindas cuando se sonrojan.—dijo Pamela con ternura.

—Al parecer no hay nadie que se resista a tus encantos, Lys.—Yukiko le guiñó un ojo al peliplata, pero este apenas la volteó a ver.

La puerta detrás de la caja registradora se abrió y la dueña del café apareció. Una mujer de cabello rosa al igual que sus ojos y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy buen trabajo chicos, ya pueden regresar a casa.—dijo Agatha y todos asintieron.—Pero tengan cuidado en el camino, después de todo han habido varios forasteros cerca.

—No te preocupes jefa, tendremos cuidado.—le aseguró Viktor.

Apenas salieron del local, el frío otoñal pegó contra sus rostros. Se podían escuchar las olas del mar cerca y eso hacía más relajante todo.

Todos se despidieron y caminaron por direcciones distintas.

Danielle caminó por las calles del este a paso lento. No tenía prisa de llegar a su departamento y le gustaba ver el cielo estrellado. A veces le recordaba a aquellos momentos tan tranquilos y felices con su familia. Tenía la meta de que algún día esos momentos regresarían en cuanto lograra hacerse más fuerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pequeños y rápidos pasos cerca de ella. Unas calles más adelante había un niño humano corriendo aterrorizado. Tal vez se había separado de su madre y la buscaba por todos lados...o tal vez estaba huyendo aterrorizado de algo.

La peliverde pudo visualizar al Ghoul que acechaba al pequeño desde unos cuantos metros.

El niño corrió hacia un parque, donde apenas las farolas llenas de polillas iluminaban el lugar. Pronto el pequeño moriría si Danielle no hacía algo, pero la pregunta era si debería. Si llegaba a entrometerse podría causar conflicto con algún bando y podía poner en riesgo a la cafetería.

El humano tropezó con un banco del parque y quedó tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse. El ghoul ya se encontraba justo detrás de él.

—¡Aaagh!—desde aquella distancia Danielle lo pudo escuchar gritar cuando las manos del Ghoul se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y lo alzaron en el aire.

La chica un poco desconsolada se acercó a la escena, pero no lo suficiente.

—No eres real.—dijo con esfuerzo el niño.—los monstruos son de los cuentos y pronto despertaré en mi cam-¡Agh!.—no pudo terminar la frase, pues su cuello fue apretado con más fuerza.

Danielle sintió tanta pena por él, pues en realidad los monstruos existían. Caminaban a lado de él todos los días sin que se diera cuenta.

—No...eres...de verdad.—jadeó.

¿Cómo podía decir eso justo cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinado por él?

Danielle comenzó a acercarse hacia el ghoul, esta vez con la esperanza de poder salvar al niño.

Las pequeñas manos se colocaron en el rostro del ghoul, como si empujándolo con su diminuta fuerza pudiera salirse de aquella situación. Las manos del monstruo apretaron su garganta con más fuerza hasta que su vena carótida cedió. Un chorro caliente comenzó a correr hasta el verde pasto que ahora estaba siendo pintado de rojo. Las manos del pequeño niño sólo cayeron cuando el ghoul le arrancó la cabeza de los hombros, con un gruñido grave y satisfecho.

Danielle se frenó en seco cuando vio que llegó demasiado tarde. Las pupilas rojas del asesino se fijaron en ella y una sonrisa enfermiza apareció en su rostro.

—Lo siento niña, tendrás que buscar otra presa.

—Era solamente un niño...—dijo en un susurro tembloroso.—De todas las personas en este podrido mundo, tenías que escoger a un niño inocente.

El ghoul bufó.

—Como si los investigadores tuvieran piedad con nosotros. Ahora lárgate antes de que te asesine como a este mini humano.

Pero Danielle no se movió. Estaba demasiado enojada por lo que había hecho, ¡Ni siquiera era un ghoul de la ciudad! Odiaba que los forasteros hicieran cosas así.

El asesino soltó lo que quedaba del niño y se abalanzó hacia la peliverde. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, un tercer ghoul apareció de entre las sombras. En un movimiento rápido le hizo un corte profundo en la garganta. El asesino del niño huyó cobardemente después de aquel ataque.

—Perro que ladra no muerde.—dijo el ghoul recién aparecido.

Tenía el cabello rojizo y semilargo. Danielle lo había visto pasar frente a la cafetería hace unas horas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera tanta agilidad.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cuerpo del pequeño niño. Era tan triste ver que esas cosas sucedieran.

—Deberíamos irnos por si aquel imbécil se le ocurre regresar con refuerzos.—dijo el pelirrojo.

Danielle lo observó detenidamente y sin decir nada por unos segundos.

—Deberías ir por un café mañana. La casa invita.—y sin esperar una respuesta dio media vuelta y se fue. Sería interesante conocerlo un poco más.

 **Espero que por dejar de escribir por un tiempo, no me haya oxidado xD También espero que la escena del niño no haya sido muy perturbadora. Me gusta mucho el gore, pero es la primera vez que lo escribo. Si dicen "guacala, que asco" les prometo mantenerme al margen xD**

 **Ganadoras:**

 **Aria Megami (Danica4412)-Kentin  
Marielle D. Campbell (Ari Kuma)-Alexy  
Mia Bonnet (Sakiiii)-Lysandro  
Amelia Takahashi (Ikame-chan SS)-Viktor  
Danielle Morrigan (Haruka Angelique)-Castiel  
Yukiko Shinohara (Tatia Otaku)-Nathaniel **

**Intentaré actualizar pronto y en el próximo capítulo aparecerán las demás OCs solamente no quiero apresurar las cosas n.n**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
